1. Technical Field
This application is based on and claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-28303, filed in Japan on Feb. 14, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to high-speed interface connectors for connecting a differential transmission system signal pin arrangement. In particular, the present invention relates to such as a memory card socket for insertably connecting a memory card having a differential transmission system signal pin arrangement, and a USB cable connector for connecting a USB cable.
2. Background Art
In these days, memory cards are widely used as storage media for storing pictures and movies that are taken by such as digital still camera and a digital video camera, as well as storage media for mobile phones for storing various contents including pictures and movies. In addition, memory cards are also used as bridge media when various contents stored in the electronic devices described above (hereinafter referred to as host devices) are moved or copied to a personal computer.
A typical memory card includes a plurality of signal pins, a power pin, and a ground pin on a surface of the memory card. Further, the memory card is internally configured by a printed-circuit board, and such as a controller LSI and a flash memory mounted on the printed-circuit board. The plurality of pins on the surface of the memory card are electrically connected to respective terminals of the controller LSI (such as a signal terminal, a power terminal, and a ground terminal) through wiring provided on the printed-circuit board.
On the other hand, a typical host device is provided with a memory card socket, and the host device and the memory card are electrically connected by the memory card being inserted into the memory card socket, and reading and writing of data are performed.
Further, the memory card socket is configured by such as a body for holding the memory card, a cover shell, and contact terminals. The contact terminals are fixed to the body so as to be brought into contact with the plurality of pins provided on the surface of the memory card when the memory card is inserted into the memory card socket. It should be noted that descriptions for components that are not related to the present invention are omitted. Examples of the memory card socket are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2010-61474 A and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2004-71175 A.